


Magnets

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: DJ x 歌手 AU, DJ!Quinto, M/M, Pinto, top zach, 傻白甜, 可能会有BUG所以如果有请告诉我, 吵闹的性爱, 歌手!Pine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>酒吧的驻唱歌手Chris Pine没想到大名鼎鼎的DJ Gray会邀请他加入新专辑的制作，更没想到他们会坠入爱河。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face From Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好这是一篇已经写完的坑所以会一次性更新完。  
> 灵感来自于Disclosure的《Magnets》和ZAYN的《PILLOWTALK》，没错每篇标题都是《Magnets》的歌词。Lorde超可爱der，推荐你们看个MV，我想象中文里的Zach会住的私宅应该长这个样子。  
> 这是一篇纯正的，傻白甜。  
> 一定要感谢深爱我我也深爱他们的基友们。  
> 阿噗，比比，芝士肋排。  
> 超爱你们的，没有你们就没有这篇文  
> 大大的MUA

夏天的露天音乐节一直是作为DJ的Zach的最爱之一，但其中绝对不包括酷暑。他扯下挂在脑袋的大型耳机，张大嘴巴试着喘气。如果情况允许他真想抓起旁边提供的瓶装水直接倒在脑袋上。

他将视线从面前摆放着的仪器挪开，转而看向那个一直在舞台上从左跳到右再从右跳到左的青年。对方上身只有一件单薄的纯白T恤，因为炎热而冒出的汗珠几乎让这件衣服等同于透明地挂在青年身上。

Zach忍不住轻笑一声。

青年站在舞台的中央，左手握着麦克风右手高高举起，跟着音乐的节奏摆动着右手。

Zach听着男性性感的声音时而低沉时而高昂地跟着播放出的音乐唱出那一句句他们共同写出的歌词。他看着那个青年晃动的身影，清晰地看到了一滴汗珠顺着白色上衣的衣摆滴落在舞台上的那个瞬间。

仅仅在那片刻Zach无法感知到酷暑和那些舞台下的观众，他只感觉到了这个舞台——这个只有他和Chris站着的舞台。

“和大名鼎鼎的DJ Gray合作的感觉如何，Chris？”

Zach拿起放在桌子上印着主持人姓氏的马克杯贴近嘴边喝了一口。Okay，他们在英国，他们提供的饮料是红茶，他能理解。……味道还不错，他很肯定Chris会喜欢他们提供的红茶。他小心地放下马克杯试着不发出任何声音，看向身边和自己合作了一整个专辑的歌手。

“好吧，其实我刚到录音室……之前，我在外面迷路了，我差不多迟到了五分钟左右才找到去录音室的路。”

“对对，Chris可是个大路痴。”Zach在Chris看向他的时候开口回答，“然后等他到的时候我正好在准备其他的事情……我就和工作人员说，让他等一下。”

“然后我第一次看到Gray我就觉得……‘哇哦，这个DJ需要好好剃胡子。’”Chris摸了把自己的下巴。

Zach忍不住和主持人同时在看到Chris的动作时大笑出声了起来。

“噢，所以你那个时候留着大胡子？”主持人看向Zach，指了指Zach下巴上一片青灰的胡茬，“而不是像现在这样全部剃掉了？”

“那个时候是大夏天，你也知道，夏天你就想留着一大片胡子，懒得打理，总想穿着背心和短裤出门——”

“夏天你看到Gray根本就不想靠近他，站在旁边都热得折磨人。”

Zach抓起沙发上的靠垫就朝开口插话的Chris身上丢去。

“哈哈哈，你看到了，这家伙脾气就是这么好。”Chris笑着接住正方形的靠垫，然后自然地抱在了怀里，“但是这好脾气的家伙是个天才，听到他曲子的DEMO时我简直不能相信他们是叫我来录歌。”

“Chris也是个天才，你真该看看他在那些酒吧里现场弹钢琴的样子，他爱死了即兴发挥。”Zach伸长了手，像是对待弟弟那样的揉了揉对方金色的头发。“我不得不说我出专辑后最期待的就是这样到各个节目去表演，我正愁着没机会让他秀秀他那短小的手指。”

主持人吃惊地张嘴，低头看向Chris抱着枕头的双手。Chris立刻藏起自己的双手笑着说，“嘿，别看，我可是很内向的男人。”

“噢——我猜为什么Gray的首单会是……这张图了。”

Chris回头看向主持人看过去的沙发后那巨大的LED荧幕，看清楚那图片的瞬间Chris简直想要笑的从沙发上翻过去。

那是Gray出专辑前出的一张单曲，封面正是Chris正在弹钢琴的双手。就在图片的下方用着写有“Gray feat.Chris”的字样，右侧则写这张单曲名称《PIANO》的字样。

天哪，那只不过是几个月前的事情。Chris却觉得这好像是很久以前的事情。

“我必须得说，这张照片可是我拜托了Chris不知道有几个月才得来的同意。”

“别听他瞎说，他开口和我说，想要我参与了钢琴演奏和演唱的《PIANO》作为这次专辑前出的一张首单，然后又说他们都觉得用我双手弹钢琴的样子作为单曲封面很棒……我怎么可能拒绝我的BOSS对我提这种要求。”Chris瞥了眼身边正掩着嘴笑得开心的DJ，“你们知道这家伙第一次在录音室看到我弹钢琴的样子说了什么吗？”

“太神奇了。”

Chris抬起头看向和自己已经合作有段时间的DJ Gray，他至今不知道这个DJ的本名是什么，大多数时间我只能叫对方的艺名“Gray”。

“神奇？”他疑惑地询问自己的BOSS。

“你那么短的手指竟然能灵活地弹钢琴。”

天啊，他真想抓起马克杯往对方的脸上砸去。他无奈地皱起眉头转动自己的视线，试着让双眼盯着眼前的乐谱而不是看着和自己说话的DJ的脸。

“你知道，我第一次看到你在酒吧里弹钢琴的样子，我就很好奇你究竟是用什么样的双手弹钢琴的，就算我坐在最靠近钢琴的位置我也看不到你的双手，那边的灯光太暗了。”

Chris停下了试着确认乐谱的双手。

“……你去过‘Circle Silver’？”

“对，去过好几次，不过我猜你大概不认识我。”Chris看着那个满下巴大胡子的男人对自己露出友善一笑，伸手敲了敲钢琴的琴盖。“你是天才，我爱死你的钢琴了。”

“……噢，谢谢。”Chris呆呆地看着这个曾经只出过一次专辑就获得过不少奖项的DJ，他一时只能开口回了句感谢。“如果你没给我买过饮料我猜我肯定不认识你。”

“啊，如果下次我去我一定给你买杯红酒。”

“一杯鲜榨橙汁就够了，我可做不到喝了红酒还能不犯错地边弹钢琴边唱歌。”Chris按下钢琴上的一个白键，“很谢谢你的赞美。”

“你接下来得和我合作差不多……”Chris看着Gray伸出右手数了起来起来，“豪华版应该是有十六首歌……我们要合作六首，我们会熟悉彼此到不需要谢谢这个词的。”

哇哦。Chris看着对方的笑脸一时不知道该回应什么好。他猜对方很适应这种对话中把握主权的这个位置。

“……我很期待，BOSS。”

而Chris很适应这种对话中的被动方这个位置。

当Chris看到Gray手中的那张专辑时他发现自己感觉到这一切很有可能不是真实的——这样的想法一晃而过。直到Gray拿着专辑走到他的面前，然后将专辑放在他眼前给他看，“嘿，你看，这里。”

Chris看着Gray翻动了专辑的CD盒，将背后的那一面展示给他看。

“这里。”男人的手指指向背后曲目表的第一个。

“PIANO feat.Chris”——这是这张CD的第一首歌。

Chris下意识用手掩住嘴，愣是皱着眉头看了好一会才抬头看向Gray，“……我有种这一切都很不真实的感觉。……还有，你真的该剃胡子了。”

他听到了周围的所有工作伙伴都爆出了大笑声，而他面前的Gray愣了好一会儿才弯起嘴角跟着笑了起来。

然后Chris就被自己手里还拿着新出炉的专辑的大胡子BOSS给抱住了。

“来，Chris，你爱的橙汁。”

“Zoe！嘿……谢了。”

Zoe眯起迷人的深色眼睛对着坐在吧台前准备稍后上台表演的Chris露出一个笑容，“听David说今天是你在酒吧里表演的最后一天？”

“是啊，合同到期了，还有就是……我有新的工作了，我觉得应该专注在新的工作上比较好。”Chris拿起好友送来的橙汁抿了一口，“新工作……真的很不错，我觉得我应该好好努力。”

Zoe看向舞台上Chris专用的高座椅轻声叹气，“那么以后我就听不到你唱的Scarborough Fair了，真是太遗憾了。”她有意对着Chris眨了眨眼睛。

“噢，没问题。”Chris笑着又喝了一口Zoe送来的橙汁，“你在这里买了饮料，我就会满足你的要求。”

无论是Sarah Brightman还是Paul Simon & Garfunkel都是他的偶像，他从没有厌烦过这首每次Zoe为他买橙汁后一定会点的Scarborough Fair。

每一次Chris按下最后一个音符，转过头看向Zoe坐着的那个位置时对方脸上好像花朵慢慢绽放的灿烂笑容一直是Chris远比美味的橙汁更喜欢的回报。

今天和往常一样，Chris在按下最后一个音符的时候看向了Zoe坐着的两个双人桌——然后他差点按下旁边一个不该按下的黑色琴键。

——搞什么？他看到和Zoe坐在同个桌子前的剃掉了大胡子的Gray时在心里对自己大喊。

Chris努力抑制住自己容易影响到演奏的情绪，他按照自己原来计划的那样弹了两首比较经典的流行老歌，然后又唱了两首现在到处都能听到的新歌，他试着让自己不去在意看起来似乎和Zoe很熟悉聊得非常开心的Gray。

搞什么。他在心里再一次询问自己。上一次Gray不是说了吗，他确实来过这个“Circle Silver”看他表演，那么Gray现在坐在这里也没什么好奇怪的。

Chris忍不住起了一首摇滚的前奏时他都没反应过来。操。Chris在心里骂自己。这不该是七、八点正在吃晚饭的人应该听的曲子。

Chris在Jess使用播放器播放背景音乐后终于安心地叹了口气，他收起放在架子上的IPAD。表演了一个半小时，他现在可以休息一个小时了。

“来，钢琴少年，这是你今天的第二和第三杯果汁。”Jess双手握着两个饮料杯子在他面前晃了晃，“要到吧台来喝吗？我确定你今晚都不用吃晚饭只喝果汁就够了，哈？”

“噢，谢了，是谁送的？”

Jess用下巴点了点Zoe坐着的双人圆桌，“陪着Zoe的那个大帅哥。”

“好吧，一杯帮我收在吧台，我拿着这杯去感谢一下。”Chris接过Jess左手拿着的冰橙汁，稳稳握在手中他做的第一件事就是握住蓝色吸管先吸了一小口。

“小鬼。”Jess笑着说。

“闭嘴吧Jess，你才比我大三个礼拜。”

从Chris表演的舞台到Zoe专用的那个双人圆桌大概只有三四秒的路程。Chris忍不住不安地边走边咬住吸管又吸了一口橙汁。

他吸了一口气，脚步迈近Zoe的时候开口招呼，“嘿，Zoe——”

“Chris！你都没有告诉我你的雇主就是Zachary！”

Chris愣了一下，他疑惑地看向Zoe，“呃……我很抱歉？”

“当然你要和我道歉，Chris，”Zoe笑着用右手指向坐在她对面的Gray，“我的朋友，Zachary，你更习惯叫他Gray对吧？”

“嗨，Zachary Quinto。”剃掉了大胡子的DJ Gray离开自己坐着的高脚凳，他站直了身子对着Chris伸出左手，“很高兴见到你。”

“……Christopher Pine，”Chris迟疑了一刻，还是伸出左手回应了对方的动作，他庆幸自己前面一直在用右手握着装满冰饮的杯子，他相信对方一定不会喜欢自己湿答答的手指。“我也很高兴见到你。”

很高兴见到你——Chris感觉到了别扭，他们可是已经合作了好几个星期的工作伙伴。

“快坐下，Chris，告诉我你们合作的专辑会是什么样的专辑？”Zoe快乐地拍了拍紧挨着自己的一个高脚凳。

Chris笑着耸耸肩，他听从了对方的指令坐上那个紧挨着美丽女性的高脚凳，他们肩膀紧贴在一起，让Chris忍不住低笑两声。

“嘿，快告诉我，Chris——”

“我的雇主就坐在我和你的对面，我必须得对此保持沉默。”Chris拿过桌子上的纸质杯垫放在手臂前，将橙汁放在了上面，“我猜Gray更愿意亲口告诉你。”

Gray抿了一口面前的威士忌，“我第一句想说的就是——Chris棒极了。”

噢。Chris看着自己的雇主忍不住眨了眨自己的眼睛。

“当然棒极了。”Zoe轻轻在两人紧贴着的肩膀上施力，小幅度撞了一下Chris的肩膀，“每一个说Chris糟透了的人都被我的高跟鞋踢过屁股。”

“他们也没有说错，我有几首唱的真的糟透了——”

“嘿，”Gray笑着拍了一下Chris的手臂，自然地就像在对待认识很久的好兄弟，“你那么想被Zoe的高跟鞋踢屁股吗？”

“噢——我确定自己百分百棒透了。”Chris立刻举起双手做了个投降的手势，他看向Zoe微微歪过头，“是吧，Zoe？”

“我很高兴你也这么想，Chris。”Zoe眯起眼睛，回了一个温柔的笑容。“嘿，男孩们，帮我看好我的座位，我得去接这个。”她摸出自己正在震动的智能手机晃了晃。

“去吧，你家宝贝等着你接电话呢。”Gray对着Zoe甩了甩手。

“噢，我知道你在嫉妒。”

Zoe踩着高跟鞋啪嗒啪嗒地走到了酒吧外去接听了电话，Chris下意识看了看酒吧的地板，他从来没有这么清晰地意识到对方的高跟鞋是多么恐怖。

“你看到过，对吧，Chris？”

Chris猛地回过神来，看向了主动和自己说话的Gray——他指，Zach，“呃，什么？我很抱歉，你说什么？”

“我说，你看到过Zoe用那双恐怖的高跟鞋踹别人屁股的样子，对吧？”Zach笑着说完，拿起自己的威士忌喝了一口，“很痛。”

“是啊，看到过……我猜也是，很痛。”Chris想起那高跟鞋制造出的脚步声，“她的脚步声听起来……非常吓人。”

“我同意。”Zach举起自己的杯子停在Chris手指前方不远处的半空中，他轻轻晃了晃自己的杯子像是在示意什么。

……噢，好吧。Chris拿起自己装满橙汁的杯子碰了一下对方的杯子。

这个酒吧内的每个桌子中央都放有一个圆弧形的玻璃烛台，在其中放置着点燃的小蜡烛。Chris在数个酒吧中演出过，几乎每个酒吧到了晚上都会为了营造氛围而放上这样的小小蜡烛。

当他的玻璃杯和Zach的酒杯在半空中撞在一起时Chris以为自己的小指被蜡烛燃烧所制造出的热量烫到了。

Zach笑着晃了晃酒杯然后又喝了一口威士忌，放下酒杯的时候他忍不住舔了舔嘴角，“你看起来——”

“嗯？”Chris咬着吸管抬眼看向对方。

“觉得很尴尬。”Zach向后倚靠着高脚凳的椅背，右手摸上自己的下巴。“还有，看起来很孩子气。”

“我会对你翻白眼的，我是认真的，Zach。”

“我还没见过你翻白眼，我打赌那一定很可爱。”这句话像是让Zach产生了浓厚的兴趣，他甚至一改之前刚维持了三秒没到的向后倚靠椅背的动作，直接向前倚靠上了圆桌的边缘，“翻给我看看。”

“拜托——”Chris忍不住翻了个白眼，“没人会用可爱形容这种——”

“噢，可爱。”

Chris僵住了身体。

“你又觉得尴尬了吗？”

Chris张了张嘴，最终咬上蓝色吸管不做出回答，他垂下眼睛将自己的视线聚集到眼前燃烧着的小小蜡烛。

Zach沉默了片刻，他叹了口气说道，“……抱歉，我——”

“不，不用觉得道歉。”Chris闷闷不乐地用手指拨弄纸质杯垫的边缘，“呃，我应该说抱歉，我不是觉得尴尬。”他用指甲拨弄了一下硬纸。“我只是——我猜我确实是尴尬，不过不是因为你。我今天的演出出错了，让你看到了——这让我觉得很尴尬，在我很敬佩的……工作伙伴面前。”

“……噢，”Zach小声地说了一句，他灵巧的手指摸上了自己的嘴唇，又低喃了一句，“噢……”

Chris很敬佩Zach，当初他听到那首《PIANO》的DEMO时简直难以置信自己是来演唱这首歌的人。那是一首棒极了的歌——Chris已经准备好在专辑发行的那天去买上一份放在自己的CD盒里。

事实上这也是Chris很奇怪的一件事。Zoe说他棒极了，但他始终相信就算自己棒极了也有比自己更棒的人在。Zach明显有更好的选择。

问雇主并不是个好主意——Chris咬住吸管，安静地喝着橙汁。

“Christopher，”Zach向前倚靠着圆桌的边缘，拉近了两人的距离。Chris差点因此向后跳下高脚凳，一瞬间他以为对方会亲上来。“我想告诉你，我也很敬佩你。”

什么？Chris眨了眨自己的蓝色眼睛。

“你的声音和你的手指，都棒极了，真的。你本身也棒极了，我想让你知道这点。”

“噢……谢谢。”Chris忍不住害羞地笑笑，“能从我敬佩的同事口中听到这句……真是，很棒的惊喜。那个——你有什么想听的歌吗？”Chris低头晃了晃自己手中的玻璃杯，“我得感谢你的饮料，不用客气，你可以点一首。”

“啊，对，这是个好主意，让我想想。”

“没问题，你有一个小时的时间慢慢想，”Chris笑着用吸管搅拌了一下橙汁，“我有一个小时的休息时间。嗯——等会Zoe就回来了，我猜我该给你们点空间？”

Zach看起来像是烦躁地抓了抓自己的黑发，他重重叹了口气。“……Can’t take my eyes off you，我的点歌。”Zach听起来像是闷闷不乐地说了一句。

“啊，当然。这是一首很棒的歌——”Chris手指不安地握住冰冷的玻璃杯，左手的食指和右手的食指交叠在一起。

他们再次陷入了沉默，Chris不禁在此时咒骂自己，他和Zoe谈话的时候一直是非常自然，从来没有尴尬过，从来没有。他小心地抬眼看向对方，对方似乎也为此感到了烦躁，手指开始轻轻敲着桌子。

“……抱歉，Chris？你能告诉我洗手间在哪里吗？”

Chris立即跳下了自己的高脚凳，他主动当起了任何一个服务员都可以去做的领路，带着对方一直到了洗手间的里面。

“我……”Zach重重吞咽了一下，“……没有惊吓到你？”

噢。

Chris被Zach压在洗手间单间的门板上，眨了眨自己的眼睛。这下他确定——对方真的会亲上来。

“不……”Chris低喃着，他的眼睛没办法离开眼前那双褐色的眼睛，对方正直直看着他呢，“我更像是……被惊喜到了。”

“……操。”Zach重重地咂嘴一声，直接咬上了Chris的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《PIANO》单曲封面，请往ZAYN的单曲《PILLOWTALK》上想，我真的好喜欢那个单曲的封面啊简直是匪夷所思难以想象的喜欢？？？？天啦？？？？  
> Zach作为DJ的艺名本来应该是ZACH，但是我发现那很容易搞不懂到底Chris在叫他什么，所以感谢芝士肋排帮我定了这个DJ的艺名，艺名来自Zachary Quinto演绎过的角色Sylar的本名。  
> Chris工作的酒吧比起BAR应该更像Lounge，《Whiplash》里老师弹奏JAZZ的那种地方的感觉。它的名字本来应该叫Enterprise，对，就是那个Enterprise，但是感觉总是用它它会不高兴。感谢比比的主意拯救了这个酒吧。


	2. Melting Magnets

“啊哈——”

“什么？”Zach烦躁地咬住酒杯的边缘看向发出奇妙声音的Zoe，其实他就不该开口问，他知道她发出这个声音究竟是因为什么。

“啊哈，Zach——”Zoe低笑着说，她顺着前面Zach一直没舍得挪开视线的方向看了过去，“他太可爱了，不是吗？”Zoe开始发出笑声。

当然，他很可爱。

Chris穿着黑色的衬衫和黑色的长裤，感谢上帝，他一直喜欢不穿袜子就穿上那双黑色皮鞋。他站在吧台前低头卷着自己袖口，直到他露出了自己前臂，然后那个褐色卷毛的男侍应生对他说了些什么，Chris眯起了眼睛笑了起来。Zach发现自己的位置根本看不到Chris每次笑起来脸上的那些小细节，可惜他的座位太远了——

Zach叹了口气。

“我们坐得太远了？”

“……Zoe，拜托，别再说了。”Zach又喝了一口甜腻的威士忌，冰冷的液体进入他的喉中变成一团火热。

他的脸很可爱，手指很可爱，弹奏钢琴轻声吟唱的方式很可爱……当然不止这些。

Chris和他在录音室里合作了有差不多两三个月，这些时间足够让Zach意识到Chris不光是脸蛋可爱，他的……Zach简直不敢相信自己在这么想，他觉得Chris的灵魂一定就像Chris圆润的手指那样可爱。

Zach在路过“Circle Silver”的时候想起Zoe曾经介绍过这家酒吧的时候突然想到进去看一眼，他第一次迈入这个酒吧的那个时刻正好Chris正坐在钢琴前弹奏着钢琴，他听到Chris用那美妙的嗓音演唱着《Can’t take my eyes off you》。

Zach就在这个酒吧里坐了一个小时十五分钟，不敢相信，他点的威士忌里冰块都化掉了他还没来得及喝光。他就一直坐在那里忘记喝光自己点的威士忌，看着Chris离开钢琴走到吧台边上和Zoe闲聊的样子。

“他的嘴巴是怎么回事？我可不信那是被橙汁冰到了。”

Zach瞟了眼Zoe，“我拒绝提供更多的谈资给你了，Zoe。”

“噢，小气鬼。”Zoe笑着搅动自己的冰茶，“不过他看起来更可爱了，看在这点上我决定不踢你的屁股了，Zach。”

Chris按下琴键唱起那首《Can’t take my eyes off you》的时候Zach几乎想要弯下腰蜷缩起身体，该死的勃起。

“你的最爱？”

“对，我的最爱。”Zach撑着脸，视线就是没舍得离开Chris。

Zach青少年的时候听到Queen的歌就像他的同龄人看到A片一样精力充沛，他可以不断听着Queen的歌在跑场上跑个几千米。

那时候他们正好在等待Zach的指示录制下一首歌，Zach正站在录音室玻璃另一边的仪器前盯着电脑像是在沉思什么。

“Gray？”

“什么，Dave？”Zach边沉吟边回应录音室内吉他手Dave的提问，“在我再次沉思之前赶快说。”

“Chris想知道你的偶像是谁。”

“Queen。”Zach想也没想地随口回答，他三分之二的思绪还沉浸在电脑里，他甚至不知道自己的舌头将什么话语推出了嘴唇。

“噢。”

他听到Chris笑着回应了一声，这让Zach终于抬起头看向录音室内。

Zach看到Dave手指轻轻拨动吉他的琴弦起了前奏，紧接着Chris笑着站在麦克风前。

“一，二——”

那是Zach的最爱之一——《Crazy Little Thing Called Love》。

考虑到Chris还没到三十岁，Zach确实可以评价对方还是个小鬼。当Chris在后半部分模仿原曲那样双手击掌来打节拍的时候Zach第一个想到的不是幼稚或者是孩子气，而是——

“上帝啊。”

Chris像是个孩子一样沉浸在和工作伙伴那嬉闹一样的唱歌。他总是在扭动着自己的身体，时不时回头看向其他人，对着他们大笑，最后这首歌根本没有完整地唱完，因为他们都忍不住停下了演奏转而大笑了起来。

“嘿。”Zach在他们停下演奏的时候笑着问，“我真该录下刚刚那段，寄给Queen他们看的。”

“拜托，Gray！”Chris笑着的两颊都变成了粉红色，他边笑边喘着气，“我唱的糟透了——”

“不，我确定他们不会觉得糟透了！Chris！”Dave在一旁笑着说。

你根本就是棒极了。

Zach透过录音室的玻璃看向Chris大笑的样子，叹了口气。他的声音，他的手指，他的灵魂——真是，棒极了。

连Chris的嘴唇尝起来也是这么的……棒。Zach捧起Chris的脸几乎可以说是凶狠地碾磨对方柔软的嘴唇时他这么想，他从来不知道还有人可以这样的……完美。

Zach听到对方在接吻的间隙中发出低沉的呻吟，然后那双可爱的手指像是在寻求支柱一样抓上了他的背部，指腹按压在Zach身上的藏青色长衫上。他那片刻感觉有些失望，他在录音室里用过很多借口来仔细看Chris的手指，Chris从来不允许自己留出一点点指甲，他总是将它们修剪得很短。

Zach咬住Chris的上唇中断了他们的亲吻，他感觉到Chris的呼吸吹拂在自己的脸上，“……该死的。”他下意识低喃。

“呃？”Chris抖了一下。

“你没有指甲，我还期望着你在我背上留下抓痕呢。”

“……我该道歉吗？”

“我不觉得你该为了你的专业而道歉。”Zach笑着舔了一下对方的嘴唇，然后他将自己的脸埋进了对方的脖颈内，深深吸了口Chris身上的气味。

他觉得自己应该主动松开这个两人下体贴着下体，胸膛贴着胸膛的亲密动作，但他不想动。

这样的动作根本不能顺畅地呼吸——Zach根本懒得在乎这点。他叹了口气，忍住自己想要脱掉彼此裤子的冲动——

“Zach？”Chris在Zach的耳边低声说，他的嘴唇暧昧地蹭过Zach的耳垂，“……我还有半个小时就得继续上台了。”

“对……我知道……我很抱歉，我不会操你的，我没想到我——”

“那么冲动？”

“闭嘴，小鬼。”

Chris低笑起来，“原来你……不打算……嗯，我指，你不打算操我？”

“……不是现在。”Zach闷闷不乐地用鼻尖蹭上Chris的脖子，“我想……我想和你慢慢来……操，不对，我应该先邀请你明天一块吃个午饭，然后——”

“——在那之前，先来个手活怎么样？”

Zach在Chris主动用硬挺的裤裆磨蹭上来的时候倒吸了口气，他差点在厕所里的单间内大声把脏话说出来。

“有点太快了吧，小鬼？”

“这个……我不觉得我们，就这样出去是个……好主意。还有，我很喜欢你吻我的方式。”

Zach抬头看进Chris那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，他的右手食指拂过对方的眼角，“……再说一遍。”

“什么？”

“你刚刚说的。”

“……我喜欢你吻我。”Chris笑着说，他的笑纹就在Zach的指腹下形成，这让Zach意识到自己的肚子里……噢，他该这么形容，有蝴蝶在他的肚子里飞舞。

“我也喜欢吻你。”

Zach再一次亲吻上Chris温热的嘴唇，这次和前面那冲动的亲吻不同，他们都闭上了眼睛，缓慢地厮磨着彼此的唇瓣，像是想要记录下触感一样缓慢而温柔。

他听到Chris发出一声舒适地呻吟，然后Chris的犬齿咬上——应该说是磨蹭上Zach的下唇，湿热的舌头舔过Zach的嘴角。

“……Chris？”Zach轻声开口。

“我现在舒服的你说想在这里让我操你我都能答应。”Chris小声地回应，他的双手轻柔地抚摸着Zach的后背，“考虑到你说不会操我……”

“我想知道……”Zach轻声叹了口气，他能尝到橙汁的味道，就在自己的舌尖上，“你没有过敏的东西吧？”

Chris眨了眨眼睛。

“……我想要你的联系方式，然后我想约你出去。”

“噢，你在约我。”

“你听到了。……如果我们第一次约会的内容就是你因为吃了不该吃的东西，过敏，然后我送你去医院——这一点都不浪漫。”

“如果我在医院的时候你一直握着我的手然后陪着我——我觉得那也挺浪漫的。”Chris笑着亲了一下Zach的脸颊，“我除了不是很喜欢在图书馆里吃快餐外，基本没有讨厌的，噢，我不讨厌快餐。”

“不，我绝对不会在第一次约你的时候请你吃快餐。”

Chris笑着推了推Zach，“那真可惜，我不讨厌快餐，大胡子先生，挪开你的勃起好让我拿一下我的手机？”

Zach看着Chris微微垂下头盯着自己的手机输入Zach手机号码的模样，再给他三秒钟他就能数清楚Chris到底有多少根眼睫毛了。

但Zach最终没能数清，他在口袋里的手机因为Chris的来电而震动的时候愣住了片刻——然后Chris亲了他的脸颊，他因此彻底忘记了自己还想着去数清对方眼睫毛的这个目标。

第二天Zach和Chris第一次约会的时候Zach也没抓到机会去数清对方的眼睫毛，他正忙着……好吧，他正忙着和Chris一块舔冰淇淋。Chris就坐在他的右手边，他们中间隔着两杯热茶，各自的舌头忙着舔去冰淇淋上的杏仁粒。

“很好吃吧？”Chris笑着看向Zach，“这个公园里的冰淇淋是最棒的。”

Zach舔去嘴唇上的微凉，肯定地应了一声对方的询问。牛奶味的冰淇淋不像Zach印象中吃过的其他冰淇淋那样甜腻，上面的杏仁粒也很好吃。

他咀嚼着混合着甜腻一块钻到牙齿下的杏仁粒，看向自己所处的这个长凳上的周围。

慢跑的人，带着孩子散步的人，和伴侣聊天漫步的人，在冰淇淋车前排队的人——

这里有那么多的声音，Zach却发现自己在这些声音中感觉到了宁静。

“我喜欢坐在这里吃冰淇淋。”

Zach看向身边的Chris。

“吃个冰淇淋，喝杯茶——我喜欢这样度过休息日。”

“如果你肚子上有赘肉我一点也不奇怪——”Zach笑着咬下一块冰淇淋的脆皮，“假设你每个星期都这样至少两次，我确定你肚子上一定有赘肉——”

“拜托，我有好好健身。”Chris“咔嚓”一声咬下冰淇淋边缘的脆皮，“……一个星期一次。”

“好吧，你只能保证那坨赘肉不会变大。”

“Zach——”Chris气鼓鼓地看向Zach，他皱起自己金色的眉毛，粉红的脸颊微微鼓起——Zach没办法控制自己的手指，他伸手用右手的拇指按上对方软软的右脸颊。

“你看起来就像个冰淇淋球。”Zach轻笑着擦掉对方脸颊上沾到的奶白色，“现在我很同意Dave说的，你特别……幼稚。”

Chris对着Zach翻了个可爱的白眼。

“你知道你这样很可爱吗？”

“你正在告诉我。”

Zach笑着吃掉了最后一点冰淇淋和它美味的脆皮，他用手帕擦了擦自己的手指然后拿起了手边的热茶。

他们坐在公园里喝完了热茶，接着Zach跟着Chris绕着公园走了一圈。他们聊了很多，最近看的书，最近听的歌，最近喜欢吃的餐厅——如果不是Chris先迈开脚步朝着公园外走去Zach猜他们能在公园里走到天黑。

Zach发现他不是特别在意在什么地方和Chris聊天，只要Chris在他想他都能呆得住。

“最近Stang出的一首单曲棒极了，你听了吗？”

“噢，那首……出MV的那天我和我的兄弟差点把盘子砸了。”

“砸盘子吗？”Chris大笑起来。

“对，我和他差点因为帮母亲洗碗不够快而错过了MV，听说他打算和Alorance合作。”

“Alorance！她棒极了——对了，我还记得你为她的一首单曲做了Remix，那首和原版都是我的最爱。”

“……”Zach听到这句话下意识停下脚步伸手掩住自己的下半张脸，“……Chris，停在那里，不要再说下去了。”

“为什么？”Chris停下了脚步看向Zach。

“……”Zach的左手揉了揉自己开始发热的脸颊。

“噢——”Chris低笑着走到Zach面前，“你太可爱了，Zach。”

“你在报复我吗？因为我说了你可爱？”Zach瞪了Chris一眼，然而那并没有任何威慑效果。

Chris的眼角再一次出现了那些可爱的笑纹，“好吧，80%是发自内心的，剩下20%是报复心。”

Zach每次看到那些笑纹的出现就产生了希望能用指腹去抚摸它们的冲动——而他在那天约会的夜晚终于亲手摸到了。

Zach捧起Chris的脸，就站在那些情侣喜欢来来回回走动的桥上，然后Zach动了动脑袋，亲吻了Chris柔软的脸颊。

Chris为此笑了起来，他可爱的笑纹就在Zach拇指的指腹下慢慢形成。“你在紧张吗？”

“闭嘴，Chris。”

“这可不太像我的老板啊。”Chris温暖的双手按在Zach的腰上，像是安抚他一样轻柔地画着圈抚摸着他的腰侧，“你在录音室里的时候可比现在冷静多了。”

“……我恨死你冷静的样子了。”Zach几乎想要为此磨牙。

Chris低笑一声，他眨了眨正直直看进Zach褐色双眼中的蓝色眼睛，“……通常我不会爱上可爱的男人，但……我猜，你是特例。”

Zach眨了眨眼睛。

“呃，我通常也不会邀请我不喜欢的家伙到我家里。顺便一提，走过这个桥有一个车站，有一辆开过那里的公交车会开过我住的公寓，你……”Chris下意识看向下方像是感到了害羞，“你愿意到我家来，帮我喝掉几瓶啤酒吗？它们放在冰箱里太久了。”

“……所以，你在邀请我去你家，喝掉快过期的啤酒。”

Chris立刻说，“我们也可以去买点新的，一起。”

“……我更喜欢红酒。”Zach终于发觉自己不是唯一一个因为紧张而感到心脏疼痛的人，他再一次亲了亲对方的脸颊，“我们可以一起喝，下次。这次我就勉强帮你喝掉啤酒。”

“那真是——委屈你了，BOSS。”Chris在Zach的嘴唇贴上来时笑了起来。

天啊。Zach听着那笑声，感受着指腹下的柔软，在心中叹息。他想起他听过无数遍Chris在录音室内用那发出笑声的声音唱着那几首他制作的歌曲，他想起他在酒吧里听到Chris弹奏着钢琴唱着他的点歌，他想起Chris和他在那间小小洗手间内因为接吻而发出的呻吟。

“……Chris，”Zach叫了青年的名字却不知道自己想说什么，他只是看着Chris笑着看他的样子然后没有再说话。

“Zach，”Chris的右手抚摸上Zach的脸颊，他圆润的手指抚摸过Zach的面颊后停留在了Zach的嘴角上，“跟我来。”

Chris的被单是什么颜色——棕色，灰色还是白色？

Zach将Chris压在那张大床上的时候根本没办法搅动大脑里的脑浆思考出这个问题的答案。

“你尝起来就像啤酒，”Zach终于想起他和Chris的嘴唇不是生来就黏在的一起的，他撑起身忙着用双手摸上ChrisT恤的下摆，“真的，还好你只喝了一口，明天就我要把它们全部扔出去。”

Chris扭动着身体配合Zach的动作脱下了他的纯白色上衣，他瞄了眼Zach看也不看就把衣服丢到地上的动作，“你是老大——”他笑着也摸上Zach的衬衫下摆。

“我很高兴你还记得我是你老板，哈？”Zach顺着对方的动作脱下了自己的衬衫。

“我家有电熨斗。”

“所以？”Zach的衬衫还挂在他的手臂上，只有胸口暴露在空气中，他的皮肤感觉到了Chris房间里微凉的空气。他疑惑地低头看着乱糟糟的金色脑袋陷入柔软枕头的Chris。

“这样就算弄皱它你也不用担心明天早上你还得穿着皱巴巴的衬衫回去——”

Zach挑眉，就像对待Chris的上衣那样把自己出门前小心翼翼熨烫过的藏青色衬衫丢到了地上。“你说太多话了。”

“我还以为你喜欢听我说——”

“紧张到话唠就不必了。”Zach俯下身啃咬上Chris微微红肿的嘴唇，他的手指急切地摸上对方牛仔裤的皮带和扣子。

操。Zach在他们的勃起隔着薄薄两层内裤磨蹭在一起的时候几乎就要大声骂出来。Chris的舌头还在贪婪地磨蹭着他的，他们就像发情的青少年那样磨蹭着彼此的嘴唇和性器。

太多了——这里有那么多——

Chris皮肤的颤抖，脖颈上分泌出的细汗，接吻时的呻吟，迫不及待缠上自己腰间的两腿，不停耸动着的腰身——

“Zach——”

操。

“你最好停止说话，”Zach喘着气中断了两人的亲吻，他舔了舔嘴角才发现两人的唾液在刚刚还黏在一起，“不然我就得射在我内裤里了。”

“哈……哈哈，”Chris粉红色的脸颊因为笑意而微微鼓起，“谁才是小鬼？”

操。

Zach的手指扯下了Chris的内裤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Can’t take my eyes off you》和《Crazy Little Thing Called Love》超好听，其实那是我的最爱之一。  
> Queen超棒！爱死他们啦！  
> 然后实际上里面提到的Alorance……其实是指Florance，曾为Florance做过MIX的DJ我说的正是Calvin Harris，一部分灵感和参考都是来自他。  
> Stang我说的是Sting，超喜欢他和别人合作的一首《Stolen Car》。  
> 希望你们喜欢这对情侣的粘粘糊糊。


	3. Secret Language

Chris能闻到Zach身上残留着的香水味，混合着床单里他自己的体味——这点让他正被对方的阴茎磨蹭着的性器兴奋地弹动了一下，他能猜到Zach抚摸着顶端的手指一定被自己溢出的精液弄湿了。

那双写出那些音符和抚摸那些电子仪器的手——Chris呻吟一声。

Zach发出一声轻笑，“好吧，这就是很棒的意思咯？”Zach用双手握住彼此的性器，他的手指包裹住肉柱，缓慢地开始上下撸动。

Chris忍住一声呜咽。生理上的快感就像海浪一样一下一下在他的大脑中起伏，他想他该承认Zach的技术很好，但他又无法完全肯定。

Chris不知道该认为这是因为Zach的双手才让自己感觉那么爽还是因为Zach老练的技术。

那十指碰触过无数次录音室里的电子仪器，它们会干净利落地替主人戴上那大大的耳机，而现在它们正忙着抚摸过自己的皮肤——想到那十指属于Zach他就想要仰起头发出呻吟。

Zach现在正和他老二抵着老二——Chris觉得胸口像是被一阵低沉的贝斯声所挤压着那样感觉到了闷热的窒息感。

“看看你……”Zach低笑着俯身凑近Chris的脸，“你的眼睛，湿润得像马上就会流出眼泪来。”

“只有手活我可不会爽的哭出来。”Chris试着平静地回嘴，他失败了，安静的房间里他能听清自己因为性欲而喘息的声音。

“很好，Chris，”Zach垂下脑袋让嘴唇凑近Chris的鼻尖然后毫不留情地咬了上去，在Chris叫出声的时候这个混账笑了出来，“我接受你的挑战。”

“你最好少说话，做爱的时候嘴唇可不是用来说话的，小鬼——”

Zach终于如Chris所愿地那样再一次亲吻上了他的嘴唇。Chris用双手的手臂揽住对方的脖子，他几乎想挂在对方身上那样让自己贴上了Zach。

湿热的舌头搅动着Chris的——那太过柔软和肉欲的缠吻让Chris不禁用力揪住对方黑色柔软的发丝，这举动像是刺激了Zach一样，那本来只是在缓慢上下撸动着握在一起的性器的双手加快了速度，拇指按揉上了Chris敏感的顶端反复磨蹭着。

“呼——嘿，你想射在，唔，我的肚子上？”

“对，所以你——快闭嘴——”

“考虑到你那么喜欢我的声音——”

“就——闭嘴——”

Zach不满足于自己双手撸动的速度，他开始耸动着自己的胯部让皮肤撞上Chris的屁股，他在话语和湿吻的间隙中发出重重的粗喘声。

Chris的手指深深陷入那些发丝中，他感觉到了那些——就像他们的气味和声音混合在一起的那样，炽热的吐息混合在了一起。他左手的指尖抚弄上Zach的耳朵，不同于手活和接吻的急切，他的指腹缓慢地拂过那发热的耳廓直到对方柔软的耳垂。

“呃……”Zach在那抚摸下发出一声呜咽，“Chris——”

Chris为此颤栗起来，他啃咬上Zach那柔软可口的嘴唇，“……Zach……”

“闭嘴你这个——”

Chris能感觉到，他的指腹下那绷紧的神经，对方那过于急切地将舌头磨蹭着他的，那些急促的呼吸和几乎是粗鲁地耸动……他也快了，Chris感觉到了这点。

这是Chris和Zach第一次的，他该如何定义它？一起的射精？Chris希望它能够更……特别一点。

他嘶哑着声音说出那句对方的最爱，他当然知道那是Zach的最爱，因为这句话正是Chris的最爱——

“我——爱你——”

“操！”

那瞬间就像被海水淹没一般地窒息感袭来，Chris有那么片刻只能感觉到胸膛和腹部上不断溅射到的液体。

Chris在余韵中眨了眨眼睛，他试着驱动自己的手指让它们再一次动弹起来。

Zach喘息着，那双褐色的眼睛也眨了眨，然后它们闭了起来。Zach的嘴唇没有离开Chris的，它只是呆在原地，但它不再像之前那样像是渴望Chris也被逼迫到墙角那样充满了攻击性，它的主人只是驱使着它缓慢地爱抚过Chris的嘴唇和舌头，然后挪动到Chris的脸颊上留下几个轻吻。

“那……太卑鄙了，你知道这点吧，Chris？”

Zach低声在Chris的耳边说出这句，那耳语只有和Zach紧贴在一起的Chris能听到。Chris为此低笑出声，这种亲密让他觉得好像在床单上要化开了。

“你很喜欢我的声音。”

“因为那是Chris Pine的声音，我爱死他了，当然也爱他的声音。”

“噢，你太甜了。”

Zach缓慢地撑起身体，他右手的拇指抚摸过Chris柔软的腹部，他沾了一点上面的白色液体然后含住了它。

Chris看着Zach红色的舌尖缠绕着右手的拇指舔去指腹上的液体，然后像是为了彻底舔干净一样他还吮吸了一下自己的拇指。

“你也很甜。”

Chris感觉到那阵海浪像是又拍打上了自己的脚趾。

“……这真是老套的床话。”

“拜托——我知道我说什么你都会喜欢的。”Zach笑着俯下身去亲吻Chris的胸膛，“我知道，就像你知道我会喜欢你说出的任何话语一样……”

Chris应该说“那么‘我讨厌你’怎么样”，他想如果他正面对着其他人的时候他一定会这么说，他不在乎会不会伤到对方——

“……我爱你，Zach。”

“我也爱你，宝贝。”

“你该在这个时候亲我。”Chris笑着去抚摸Zach的脑袋，他的双手包住对方的脸颊，拇指拂过汗珠滑过的脸颊。

Zach笑了笑，Chris的指腹清晰地感觉到了脸颊慢慢鼓起的柔软，“我还以为你会喜欢我帮你舔干净？”

Chris不知道自己该怎么形容这种感觉。“Zach……”他叹息着用手指抚摸Zach的脸。

Zach亲吻了Chris的手指，“Chris。”

这种感觉就像——第一次听到Chris最爱的那首歌一样，不，它远比那些看不到的音符更加真实。

“你该好好珍惜你的休息，而不是用你的小脑袋拼命去思考。”Zach亲了亲Chris的掌心，“这次我会射在你的肚子里。”

“哇哦，”Chris笑了，“先让你知道一下，我喜欢看着你。”

“啊，我记住了。”Zach褐色的眼睛里满是笑意，Chris感觉到一阵热流在此时窜进了他的腹部中，“你该多和我说说，比如你喜欢怎么样吻你，喜欢我抚摸你哪里，喜欢我怎么……操你。”

Zach的舌头舔过Chris拇指的指腹，这让他下意识想蜷缩起身体。

“那么——你的润滑剂在哪里？床头柜？”

“……床头柜……”Chris吐出一口气。

“我就知道。”Zach响亮地亲了一下Chris的掌心，他俯下身伸长手臂去够床头柜的抽屉。

“你知道，你可以跨过去然后去拿——”

“你知道，我一点也不想和你分开。”

“……就算只是从两厘米变成三厘米。”

“对。”

Chris翻了个白眼，“你幼稚的就像十五岁小男孩。”

Zach把润滑剂搁在了Chris还黏糊糊的肚子上，“你确定我才十五岁？”他暗示性地用性器磨蹭上Chris的，他在Chris吐出一声急促的喘息时满足地笑了，“我的大小可不是十五岁小男孩会有的。”

“自恋。”

“噢，太可爱的白眼了。”

Chris看着Zach用手指拧开那个润滑剂开始期待地喘息起来，那些漂亮灵巧的手指沾上湿滑的液体，然后它们抚摸上Zach和他还磨蹭在一起的半勃的性器。

“哈……上帝，我真的不知道该怎么形容我现在的感觉。”Zach重重吐出一声，他的手指熟练地上下撸动两下彼此的性器，然后黏糊糊的手抬起了Chris的下半身，它们抚摸上Chris的臀瓣然后抚摸进了臀缝中的入口。“如果我没有理智，我会想立刻就插进去。”

“那我会，踹开你。踹在你的肚子上。”Chris的嘴巴不知道该忙着喘气还是忙着回嘴。

“那会很痛，”Zach喘息着将食指画着圈抚摸那还没打开的入口，“我不喜欢疼痛，我猜你也不喜欢。”

沾着微凉液体的食指缓慢地将自己推入了Chris的入口，Chris下意识地倒吸一口气。

“上帝……真够热的……操进去的感觉一定很美妙。”Zach低哑的声音赞叹着。“天……你太棒了，Chris。”那赞叹还在继续，连同他缓慢深入其中的食指一起。“我感觉就像找到了我的……宝物。”

“听起来真够……幼稚的。”

“这可是每个十五岁小男孩的梦想——你知道，找到只有自己才能找到的宝物，之类。”Zach笑着俯身亲吻了Chris的下巴，他顺着Chris的脖颈缓缓向下落下几个轻吻。

Chris低头看着那缓慢向下挪动的黑色脑袋吐出一声喘息，他想要用手臂遮住自己的双眼却又不想那么做。他看着Zach的左手更大地打开他的左腿方便那右手的食指在他的体内挪动。

Zach的中指就着那些微凉的粘液进入了Chris的体内，他有种自己正被别人从内到外打开的感觉，有什么正慢慢进入被贝壳掩藏住的内部。眼角传来的热意让Chris闭紧了眼睛发出抽气声。

“感觉怎么样？”Zach边低声问着边用进入了Chris的中指和食指弯曲，像是在探索什么一样的在深处挪动。

Chris发出一声笑声，“你这样小心会让我以为你是个处男……”

“十五岁的时候？对，那时候我是处男。”Zach低声笑着，他的手指缓缓抽出后顺畅地又滑入了Chris屁股里面，Zach在Chris呜咽的时候满足地叹息出声。

Zach看起来就像……对此感觉不到腻味，他很享受这一切，他享受着和Chris这样——Chris产生了想要逃出房间的冲动。

Zach在Chris的胸口落下一个亲吻，“……美丽。”他的呼吸吹拂在Chris胸口的皮肤上。

Chris伸手抓住Zach的头发像是想要推开，但他只是扯了一下对方的脑袋，“你能稍微加快一点吗？”

“耐心，Chris。”Zach终于如Chris所愿地将第三根手指探入了Chris的体内，他亲吻上Chris的脖子。

Chris发出一声呜咽，他能感觉到Zach的嘴唇静静停在他的喉结上像是在感受他呜咽时的颤抖。

Zach会吃掉Chris的每一处——Chris的大脑冒出这个想法时忍不住笑了笑，他竟然一点也不觉得害怕。他甚至有点……期待。

他在入口感觉到手指离开时发出了长长的叹息声，那瞬间Chris才意识到酷暑的房间充满了微凉的空气，他下意识微微颤栗。

Zach将性器的顶端抵上了Chris已经打开的入口。“Chris……”Zach挪动着嘴唇，亲吻上Chris紧绷的太阳穴上，“放松，我的尺寸你能吃下去——”

Chris咬了一口Zach的肩膀，但他的牙齿没能在那坚硬的肩膀上留下任何疼痛——在他能够这么做之前Zach挺动了胯部。

Zach的老二插了进去——Chris能清晰地感觉到对方在自己屁股的形状，他在Zach的身下弓起身发出自己不知道该评价为呜咽还是呻吟的噪音。

“……操，”Zach喘息着在中途说出一句脏话，他停住了片刻后再次挺动腰身，将性器顶入到了Chris的深处，“操，操……Chris。”

“哈，我知道，我知道你在操我，好吗，Zach。”Chris喘息着发出断断续续的笑声来回应压在自己身上的男友，他抬腿将它们缠在了Zach的腰间，轻声吐气，“天啊……Zach……”

Zach的呼吸吹拂在Chris的太阳穴上，他湿热的嘴唇，温热的呼吸，他们紧贴在一起的汗津津的脸和胸膛——太多了，Chris觉得自己的感官似乎要过载了。

Chris知道与这种过载类似的感觉，站在马路的路边，听着拥堵时此起彼伏的车喇叭声和人们争吵的声音，那一切会让他想要捂住耳朵然后带着恐惧逃走。

Chris很想逃走，他站在录音室内透过那面玻璃看着面对电子仪器或是乐谱的Zach时他就这么想过，他想要甩开那扇门然后逃离那个录音室——但驱使着他逃走的并非恐惧，而是某种……他无法形容的感觉。

Chris的手指抚摸上Zach的后颈，他的指腹在对方那些刺刺的短发上轻轻摩挲，Zach作为他爱抚的回报亲吻了他的额头。

濡湿的声音钻入了Chris的耳朵里，涂抹了润滑剂的性器开始缓慢地进出Chris的臀部。那硬挺的勃起正在慢慢打开Chris的身体，它远比那些温柔知性的手指更原始地进出。

这是一场性爱应该有的节奏吗——Chris试着驱动自己不多的脑浆来思考。

管他呢。

Chris的大脑甚至没有坚持一秒，他的手指已经先捧起Zach的脸让他的嘴巴去啃上对方忙着喘气和骂脏话的嘴巴了。

“我爱你，Zach。”

“是的，Chris，”Zach湿滑的手指抚摸着Chris的腰肢，它们向下游动直到Chris的臀部，“我也爱你……”Zach在微笑，他满是胡茬的脸颊贴上Chris的脸。“我觉得我……大概会晕过去。”

Chris确定对方在骗人，快晕过去的人可能会那么着迷地挺动自己老二不断插另个男人的屁股吗？他的手指抓过对方的肩膀，真可惜，他没法留下抓痕，“什么？你操我，操的想要，晕过去？”

“对，”Zach喘息着，“操，我太他妈爱你了。”

Chris的脸开始发烫，他庆幸Zach喘息着将脸埋进了他的肩窝里，他边舔舐着Chris的脖颈边喃喃着那句爱语。

Chris开始张大嘴巴呻吟着，Zach的动作越来越快，他的性器不断摩擦着Chris那柔软缠人的内壁。它找到Chris最爱的地方，然后温柔地顶弄着。

Chris蜷缩起自己的手指和脚趾，他驱动自己不多的力气让两腿缠住的Zach的腰身和手臂揽住的脖子更紧贴上自己冒出汗珠的身体。

操。

Chris呻吟着，只能在大脑里不断大声骂着。他不知道自己在骂什么。他只是感受着Zach的睾丸撞上自己的臀肉和那插入再离开的阴茎，脑子里不断想着：操，操！他该抓着床单，而不是自己根本没法抓伤的Zach的手臂和肩膀。

“Chris，甜心，Chris，我要射在里面了，可以吗？”

“是的，Zach，射进来——”Chris感觉到自己身体的一部分开始绷紧，他的眼角全是热意，这感觉就像身体要被点燃了，又像是身体正在坠入——

Chris被操射的那瞬间他有种奇妙的失重感，他能感觉到自己发出了奇怪的尖叫声，但他那瞬间没有想到去控制，他想Zach会喜欢他将自己的快感用声音表现出来。

他闭紧着眼睛感受着肚子被精液喷溅的触感。一切变得如此模糊，然后在片刻又变得——十分清晰。

Zach的性器抽搐着在顶弄了三下后在他屁股里射出的触感，Zach的大腿根紧贴着自己的触感，Zach喘息着将呻吟和呼吸吹拂在Chris动脉上的触感。

现在的Chris甚至没办法感觉到指尖，但他能感觉到Zach和他紧贴在一起时的所有。

……操。Chris无意识地又在大脑中骂着。

“噢，”Zach拔出性器后叹了口气将自己压在了Chris的身上然后亲了亲Chris的脸颊，“我还从来不知道我喜欢这种缓慢的性爱，你挖掘出了我的新爱好。”

“是吗？”Chris懒懒地回答，他仍然闭着眼睛，驱动左手去抚摸Zach的头发。“……我只是觉得……”Chris嗫嚅了一会，他试着用语言来形容这一切，“我不知道，我感觉像是……更了解了你，更了解了自己……不过说真的，我甚至不怎么知道你……我指工作之外。”

“是这样吗？”Zach的笑声让Chris意识到自己的话语似乎让对方很愉快，“好，非常好，”Zach笑着，“我猜情侣之间的性爱就该是这样？不止是性，我们是在了解对方，还有爱彼此。”

Chris睁开眼睛眨了眨。噢，糟了。Chris没办法阻止自己也在脸上蔓延开的笑意，他感觉到自己的脸再次发烫。

糟了。

Zach的几个亲吻落在耳边，他低哑的嗓音钻入Chris的耳膜，“那么——第二回的建议？”

“什么？”Chris呆愣地回应。

“这可是我们的第一夜，射一次就结束了——这当然不可能发生在我和你的身上。”

操，糟了。

Chris睁开眼睛瞪着天花板。

糟了——Chris Pine那瞬间觉得自己就像坠入了兔子洞的Alice。噢，见鬼的，他当然承认——他坠入了爱河。

“Chris？地球呼叫Chris？”

Chris做了几个聪明的动作——他感谢自己还记得一个星期要锻炼一次，完全没有防备的Zach在他的摆弄下和他翻了个滚然后背躺在Chris的床上，而Chris骑在Zach的腹肌上。

“哈，腹肌？”Chris摸了摸对方的肚皮，“我嫉妒你，大DJ。”

“你该多增加两次锻炼的次数，Chris。”Zach笑着用指腹摩挲上Chris的大腿，“那么——任何建议？”

“已经够明显了不是吗？Holmes先生？”Chris俯身亲吻Zach毛茸茸的胸口——Chris发现自己还没找到Zach身上任何他讨厌的地方，“我会骑你。”

“……操。”Zach许久才用低沉的声音回应。

Chris俯身亲吻上他的男友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> 希望你们喜欢这篇肉。  
> 后面两章全是肉。


	4. Share The Things You Want

Gray：下一张单曲的封面？#COMINGSOON……

Zach看着自己的Ins账号上多出了一张照片，满足地弯起嘴角。DJ Gray就是自恋狂，而他知道他的粉丝都爱他这点——Zach点开了自己刚刚发到Ins账号上的照片。

太完美了。

Zachary Quinto是个出了第一张专辑就挣了不少钱的DJ，演唱会巡演和参与音乐节的表演也让他获得了不少工资——这同时代表着他可以按照自己希望的那样购置一栋带有室外泳池和数个躺椅以及遮阳伞的小别墅。

刚刚从这个室外泳池里钻出的Chris将塞在天蓝色泳裤中的屁股坐上了泳池的边缘背对着Zach，他圆润的手指梳理过自己满是水珠的杂乱发丝，他重重喘了一口气，将双腿浸泡进了微凉的泳池水中。

背对着自己，水珠滑落过的完美脊背，还有那有意在柔软金色发丝中若隐若现的圆润手指——他突然庆幸起来自己在遇到Chris之前就是个喜爱用手机到处乱拍的人，这让他此刻捕捉到了他的男友最完美的画面之一。

“……你知道——”

Chris甩了甩发丝——Zach勾起嘴角笑了一下——然后他才注意到Zach有意大声说出的话语而回头看向他，他疑惑地询问，“什么？”

Zach甚至能看到水珠顺着Chris的脑门流到他的眼睫毛上，漂亮的蓝色眼睛因此不适地眨了眨。

嗯哼——他可爱的男友。

“你该摆个性感点的姿势，像是夏天的泳衣女模特那样，伸长手臂，露出脊背更美好的形状——”

“你在说什么呢，Zach？你可躺在遮阳伞下的躺椅上，中暑了？”

“不，我只是正在思考下一张单曲的封面……”

“而你希望我摆个性感的姿势，就像女模特那样，然后用它作为你下一张单曲的封面？我真担心你下个月的表演该怎么办，Zach？你的脑袋已经被晒干了。”

“嘿——”Zach佯作恼怒地把手机丢在矮桌上然后摘下了墨镜，他试着皱紧眉头眯起眼睛看起来像是生气地瞪着Chris，但那根本没有起到任何作用——Chris大笑着，他甚至站起身主动走近了Zach的躺椅，一点没有被那装出来的生气表情给吓到，他用右手推了推Zach的腰。

“让开肌肉男——”

“噢，冲着这句赞美我就挪开一点好了。”

就在两步之遥的地方还有一个带着遮阳伞的躺椅，但Zach根本没想到让Chris躺到那一边去，他翻了个身侧躺在躺椅上让Chris满足地趴在了Zach空出来的位置上。

哈，两个大男人挤在一个人使用的躺椅上——Zach幸福地笑着。

“噢……”Chris将脸埋在躺椅的垫子上发出满足的声音，他伸长自己的双手伸了个懒腰。“上帝，偷懒是会上瘾的，我觉得我已经上瘾了……”

“这可不是偷懒，这是休息，宝贝。”Zach伸手揉了揉对方后脑上凌乱的金发然后亲了亲，Chris闻起来就像个泳池。“你在多少节目上弹过钢琴了——你能数出来吗？”

Chris抬起头看了看眼前的垫子，Zach撑着脸观赏对方一脸迷茫像在大脑中计算着从他们完成那张专辑一直到发布了两张单曲和单曲的MV后参加过的表演次数——

“你记得吗？”Chris动了动身体，他将自己的双臂叠在一起，然后让下巴垫在了上面“我感觉……我太享受和你一起的感觉了，我根本不记得我们一起表演过多少次。”Chris轻声说完抬眼看向了身边的Zach。

Zach知道自己现在一定笑得像个傻子，他歪着头看着Chris控制不住自己弯起的嘴角，“站在仪器后面看着你的屁股动来动去看了几次——我也不太记得了，宝贝。”

“你说话就像个饥渴的中年男人，宝贝。”

“你说面对着你的时候？我一直很饥渴，Chris，你知道的。”

Chris的耳尖开始变红，而它的主人不再看着Zach。Chris的眼睛盯着眼前的垫子像是打算在上面普通的编织方式上看出一篇论文来，他甚至不自知地鼓起了脸颊。

Zach让自己的嘴唇亲上了Chris的肩膀。

“嘿，你在……你在舔我吗？”

“我很确定你感觉得到？”

“……我刚从泳池里出来。”

“所以？”Zach的舌头和嘴唇滑动到Chris的脊背中央，他吮吸着那凹陷上柔软的肌肤，他甚至在吮吸的时候有意发出了声响。

Chris不适地扭了扭腰，“你把泳池的氯水吃下去了。”

Zach眨眨眼盯着Chris的后脑，“我甚至吃过你身上我自己的精液。”他的舌头舔上前面的吮吻所制造出的红痕，他满足地感觉到了对方在他舔过那吻痕的时候轻微的颤抖。

“那不是一回事……操。”Chris说到最后只能无力地骂了一句，他垂下了脑袋让将发热的额头贴上了微凉的手臂，“你知道，我们在两个半小时以前——”

“——在我和你的晨勃下做过一发，我知道，但我还是想操你。”

“我们……算是性爱上瘾了？”Chris在Zach的右手手指温柔摸入沙滩裤的松紧带下时候发出一声急促的喘气，“你知道，我们天天都在做而且天天都做了超过两发——”

Zach抬头亲上Chris的后颈，他的左手拇指在嘴唇离开后颈那块肌肤后抚摸了上去，它按揉两下后缓缓向上抚摸上凌乱的金色发丝。

“……哈啊，”Zach感觉到Chris颤栗的肌肤在那抚摸下渐渐变得柔软直到彻底放松，他用Zach最爱的低哑声音发出叹息，“你知道我最喜欢你这样做了，你这个卑鄙的……”

Zach凑近Chris圆润的耳朵舔了一口他的耳廓，“卑鄙的？”

“……我的男友。”

Chris尝起来就像Zach小时候喜欢的某种糖果，将它放进口中的第一口酸的让Zach几乎要眯起眼睛，然后就开始慢慢变甜，它需要花费耐心才能吃到糖果彻底融化前那美味至极的甜蜜。

如此美味，Zach闭上眼睛叹息一声，“……你太甜了，Chris。”

“Zach，你喜欢甜食吗？”Chris舒适地嘟囔着。

“操，爱死了。”Zach顺着Chris的耳朵缓缓向下亲吻，他对Chris身体每一处肌肤的热爱从他们第一次做爱开始到现在就没少过一丝，天啊，Zach知道自己一定病了。

Zach知道时间一向无法在手指间停留多久，沉浸在工作中和沉入爱河后尤其是这样。

Zach扯下Chris的泳裤响亮地亲了亲他的两块臀瓣，“我爱死你的大屁股了。”他一定是病了，他们在一起已经一年了而Zach根本亲不腻这个大屁股。

“你在五分钟前还说你爱死我的背了。”Chris低笑着回嘴，“花心的Gray先生。”

“噢，我可是专情的男人……你觉得新专辑的第一张单曲就叫《Chris》怎么样？”Zach笑着拍了一下Chris的臀肉，他满意地看着那可爱的臀部和腰部挣扎着扭动了两下，“我想想歌词……这些怎么样？你的翘臀，你的腰，你的乳头，你紧致的里面……”

“你打算让这首歌成为黄片的专用背景音乐吗？”Chris在Zach的手指在他说出话语的同时轻柔摩挲过脊背的凹陷时轻微地颤栗着，他无法控制住声音的颤抖，“……这首绝对不会上榜的，我很肯定。”

“那我很乐意从黄片公司那里挣点钱。”Zach低喘一声发出破碎的笑声，他的右手中指钻入了Chris的臀缝中，仅仅是被臀瓣包围着的感觉也很棒，感谢Chris的屁股，但它们撞在自己胯部上的感觉更棒。

当他的中指抚摸上Chris的入口时他感觉自己穿着的宽松舒适的海滩裤正在渐渐变小，他的老二开始兴奋变硬，它正祈求着做爱——Zach舒了口气，他试着让自己放慢节奏。

“你还那么柔软，Chris。”Zach发现自己可能甚至不需要润滑剂，他的Chris仍然因为早上的那一发而为他打开着，他的中指轻易就被Chris迎了进去。

“对，感谢你——”Chris在中指的第二根指节进入的时候倒吸了口气，“感谢你的巨大老二，亲爱的？”

“……你在咬我，甜心。”

“那你打算因此而惩罚我？”Chris低笑着微微抬起自己的臀部迎向Zach的手指，他舒适地哼了一声，“我爱死你的手指了——”

“再说一次，我爱死你的屁股了。”

“我也爱你的……老二。”

Chris通常不是那么坦率的人，腼腆和害羞是更适合他的词汇——当Zach和Chris在工作上慢慢熟悉起来的时候Zach就知道了这点。

Zach的男友回头，用那双蓝色眼睛对着他眨了眨，“你能就这样从后面操我吗？请？”他将手伸向后方摸上了Zach的腰侧，“Zach？”

“你就像喂不饱的小胖子，Chris。”Zach能感觉到自己的性器为Chris的坦率而抽动着，它想要再次操进Chris的身体里，“但我很喜欢你的请求，我会这样从后面操进你的屁股里。”

Chris笑了，就像得逞的小孩子那样，明年他就要三十了——但他在Zach眼里还是该死的可爱。Zach俯身亲吻了对方的脑袋，“对我老二上瘾了，哈？”

“而你对我的屁股上瘾了。”Chris回头将一个吻印在Zach满是胡茬的下巴上，“我爱你，也爱你的老二。”

Zach想自己应该找不到什么确切的话语来形容Chris和自己相爱时自己所有感受到的美妙的一切。他感觉到为爱上Chris而自豪，他让Chris如此可爱坦率，他能够让Chris一直这样快乐，而Zach也感觉自己自豪于被Chris爱着，他从来不知道自己还能是如此幼稚的男人，而他丝毫不讨厌沉入爱河时的自己。

“我爱你，Chris——也爱你的大屁股。”Zach将食指推入了Chris的体内，而Chris在他的手指上因为快感而蜷缩起身体。

Chris美妙的声音吐出一声满足的叹息。

那就是Zach需要的全部信号了，他抽出手指，而Chris撑起身体跪在了柔软的垫子上，将他的臀部翘起。

Zach知道他和Chris这一次并不想要缓慢节奏的性爱，那更适合慵懒的早上——他扯下自己的沙滩裤将勃起的性器抵上Chris的入口，没有缓慢地推入而是挺动了胯部将性器直直钉入了Chris的身体深处。

Zach的性器被紧致包裹住的感觉美妙的让他不禁发出一声低哑的呻吟，他俯下身将溢出汗珠的额头抵在Chris的背上，他喘息一声，“操，”他的十指用力将自己陷入了Chris柔软的臀肉中。

他可以就这样让性器一直保持这个状态，硬着，然后操进Chris的屁股里被他紧紧包裹住然后就这样不动——Zach叹了一声，但他和Chris不可能就仅仅满足于此。

他的十指掐着Chris的臀肉将它们掰开，Chris在那粗鲁的动作下颤抖着垂下头发出破碎的呻吟，“是的，Zach，操我，现在。”

Zach舔去眼前Chris背脊上的几颗汗珠，然后落下几个亲吻，“如你所愿，宝贝。”他捏着Chris臀瓣的双手慢慢将Chris的大屁股往前推去，他的胯部同时也在慢慢向后退，他硬挺的性器能够感受到Chris是怎么缠着他，就像是Chris的嘴唇咬上他的嘴唇那样可爱又热烈。

Chris不再跟着Zach手指的推动而行动，他开始自己向Zach迎去，主动用身体吞咽下Zach不断操动着自己的性器。

Zach叹息着用右手抚摸着Chris的脊椎，Chirs的腰侧还有Chris的后颈——手指下的每一丝颤栗和每一个扭动都让Zach感到唇舌干燥。他能想到无数首美妙的音乐来赞美此刻正被自己操着的Chris的美丽。

“是的，Zach——”

Zach驱动着自己的左手离开那柔软的臀肉顺着Chris的腰侧向上抚摸，他的手指停留在了Chris的喉结上。

“唔，Zach，是的……”Chris低哑的声音回应着那性器不断插入的粗鲁，他每次发出呻吟时他的声带都会颤抖，而那份颤抖就在Zach的手指下。

操。Zach那瞬间以为自己能感觉到Chris所感觉到的一切。

“Zach，Zach——”Chris的手指抚摸上抚摸着自己喉结的Zach的左手前臂，他圆润的指腹像是无助地将自己用力陷入Zach的皮肤中，“摸我，请摸我——”

那圆润的手指不可能会在他的前臂上留下任何抓痕——Zach有那么片刻为Chris的过分专业感到了些微的遗憾的同时又感觉到了几乎要让自己窒息的幸福，他的Chris只肯为他而如此坦率，如此无助，如此柔软——

“噢……天啊，Chris，”Zach能听到自己破碎声音里的无助，“我爱你，Chris，我想要嵌入你的身体里，就像你的声音嵌入我做的曲子里那样——”

“哈……”Chris吐出一声笑声，随即又被Zach的撞入而发出一声性感的抽噎，“操，Zach，你太大了，我都不能，好好说话——”

“噢，这份赞美，”Zach笑着迎上Chris的屁股，他的臀肉撞上自己的胯部——那份感触无比美妙，但更棒的是他们之间那完美的合拍。“我得让你多爽才能配得上这份赞美？”

“上帝，就这样，就这样操我，”Chris的五指几乎是竭尽全力地在Zach前臂上留下红痕，“用你的大老二，用力操我，让我每一次动作，每一次试着坐下，时时刻刻都还能感觉到你操进我屁股里的老二有多大——”

“操，”Zach咬紧牙齿，他的神经正为Chris的话语而跳动，他能感觉到自己正站在边缘，被Chris的屁股和Chris的嘴巴逼到边缘。“Chris，你的嘴巴——该死的——你能光用嘴巴就让我射了——”

“你在说，你想要口交？”Chris带有笑意地询问，他试着平稳地开口但这不是早晨那场过分温和甚至是满是慵懒的性爱，每一次他说话他的声音都会颤抖，被Zach的性器顶入时的快感而颤抖，“晚饭以后，怎么样？啊——是的，Zach！”

“成交——”Zach喘息着，他能听到他们顺畅的性交中那湿润的响声，他猜自己应该已经习惯那几乎是自然到会让人忘记去注意的声响了，但每次和Chris做爱他都发现那声响都太清晰，“晚饭，我很期待你给我的晚饭后的点心——”

他们做过太多次了，Zach早已熟悉Chris会发出的每一个声音和身体会在每一个动作下做出的每一个反应，他知道Chris也是这样，他们太熟悉彼此了，尤其是在性爱上。

但他们仍然会很轻易就为对方而产生性方面的渴求。

Zach的右手抚摸上Chris的腹部——他在这时忍不住笑了笑，多亏了Chris钟爱于骑乘，肚子远比他们刚碰面时更结实了——他顺着那肚脐下方的体毛的指引抚摸到Chris的性器，它正在Zach每次撞入Chris身体里时不断溢出前液。

Zach的拇指抚摸上那敏感的顶端，Chris就在他的手指下绷紧身体，他呻吟开始失去了原来的节奏， 他就像即将哭叫出来发出破碎的声音，他不再有余力去迎合Zach的抽插。

Zach很乐意看到Chris和他同样站在边缘上的模样，他扭动着胯部让自己的性器撞上Chris的前列腺，他快而急促地撞上那个位置，满足地感受着现在所有的一切——Chris紧致的小屁股，溢出更多前液抽动着的Chris的性器，还有与那湿润的声响一同在Zach耳朵里回响的Chris的破碎呻吟。

Zach想要就这样一直和Chris紧贴在一起。

Chris在他的手指中射了，他在Zach的身下发出失控的呜咽声，就像是无法承受自己的射精一样在Zach的手臂中软了下来。Zach将自己的胸膛紧贴上Chris汗津津的背脊，他的拇指仍在不断抚摸着Chris射精后敏感的性器。

“Zach，Zach，”Chris喘息着无助地叫出Zach的名字，他像在请求什么却又什么都没说出来，但Zach知道——

“是的，Chris，我会射在里面，让你时时刻刻都能感觉到我巨大的老二——”他在Chris的耳边吐出淫靡的话语，然后用牙齿咬住Chris的耳廓，“Chris——”

Chris再一次发出呜咽声。

Zach闭紧双眼，在射精的瞬间他感觉到大脑那一瞬间变为了空白，他感觉不到节奏，感觉不到那些过多的声音——他只感觉到和自己紧贴在一起的Chris。

“Chris……”他喘息着，他忘记了呼吸应有的节奏，他只是在吐气的时候毫无自觉地呼唤着他男友的名字，“Chris，”他再一次试着说话。

Chris颤栗着应了一声，但那在Zach的耳中听起来更像是被操的忘记了发声的正确方式的毫无意义的声音。

“哈啊……Chris……”Zach叹息着将自己的脸埋入Chris的肩膀，他的鼻尖摩挲着那满是汗珠的肌肤，嗅闻着上面Chris的气味。他闻到性爱的味道，Chris的味道，还有他自己的味道，还有泳池的味道。

Chris的右手终于想起松开Zach的前臂，他抬起自己的右手向后抚摸上Zach的脑袋，像是在试着平缓两人的呼吸那样，缓慢地抚摸着汗湿的黑色发丝。

“我想把老二就这样塞在你屁股里。”

“什么？”Chris迷糊地问。

“我就想这样……一直和你紧紧贴在一起。”Zach用鼻尖蹭着Chris的肩膀，“操，我太爱你了。”

“我也爱你，Zach，”Chris低声笑着，他蜷曲手指让它们缠绕着Zach的发丝，Zach差点在那抚摸下发出呻吟，“我也想和你贴在一起，但我们这样可没法好好工作。”

Zach睁开眼睛眨了眨，他承认Chris说的也没错。

“如果就这样一直贴着，我可没办法做到我承诺的口交。”Chris笑着。

操。

Zach叹息一声，“我更爱你了，Chris，”他亲了亲Chris的肩膀，“再给我二十秒。”

“如你所愿，宝贝。”Chris笑着抚摸上Zach的耳朵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点算是这个篇章后的故事。  
> 在后来DJ Gray真的趁着夏天的时候出了个单曲，不过单曲封面用的不是Chris而只是一个泳池，旁边放着两个自带遮阳伞的躺椅:)


	5. Say It To Me

Zach拿着Chris要的热巧克力回到客厅的时候Chris正坐着沙发的靠背对Zach的手机眨巴眨巴眼睛，他看起来像是被搞糊涂了。

“怎么了？在Twitter上面看到了什么你的小脑袋搞不懂的东西吗？”Zach把Chris的马克杯放到了一边的桌子上，凑近Chris亲了亲对方的脑袋，“你看起来脑门要烧起来了，脑袋运转过度了？”

Chris在Zach的嘴唇亲上来的时候习惯性地用脑袋蹭了过去，他还用脸颊蹭了蹭Zach抚摸着他脸颊的掌心，“我……你看。”

“什么？”Zach就着Chris手看上自己的手机。

Chris正在看一条推特，而上面是这么写的：

Little Cuty Jadee：天啊，太可爱了<3 #SUMMERMUSICFESTIVAL

这条推特还配了一幅图——那是昨天音乐节结束的时候Zach走到汗流浃背的Chris身边亲吻了他的照片。

“哇哦，”Zach按着Chris的手指在手机屏幕上向下滑动，“这张照片拍的不错，可惜有点模糊，我该保存它，我得拿点饼干过来你能帮我保存一下吗？”

“我们刚吃完晚饭，Zach——”

“已经过去了半个小时，Chris。”

“祝你也有赘肉——”

“如果我有赘肉你会知道的，宝贝。”Zach知道Chris现在一定正忙着鼓起脸颊，还有帮他保存照片。

“你不喜欢这张照片吗？”Zach躺在沙发上滑动自己的智能手机，他抬头看了看正让自己枕着大腿的Chris，“你看起来——”

“我得说我觉得有点害羞。”Chris闷闷不乐地咬住一块饼干，他故意只咬了这小块饼干的一半，让饼干的碎片落在了Zach的脑门上。

“嘿——”Zach擦了擦脸，他等会一定会让Chris自己来刷沙发，“事到如今？这都已经是昨天的事情了。”他们那个时候在台上亲吻完Chris甚至还开心地抱住了Zach，然后他们对着下面太过热情地尖叫着的观众挥手道了别，下台后Chris一直一副每次表演后都会有的太过开心的样子。

Zach忍不住把手机放在了肚子上，他笑着看向Chris闷闷不乐盯着黑屏的电视机的模样，“真的，事到如今，Chris？你会因为我们亲吻而害羞？”

Chris咬了咬下唇，他的嘴角上还满是饼干的碎屑，他现在看起来就像个小孩，“我——”噢，他的脸颊都变成了粉红色，“我只是——那时候和你一起，每次和你一起站在舞台上，我就感觉太疯，太快乐，我喜欢那样——我甚至就想和你像每次做爱那样紧紧贴在一起……操，现在看到这张照片我就会想起这些，是，事到如今我会害羞。”  
Zach叹息一声。

操。

他坐起身，让脑袋离开了Chris的大腿，他听到Chris疑惑地开口叫他的名字但他来不及开口回应，他转过身，张嘴咬上Chris的嘴唇。

“你知道我听到这些就会硬，对吧？”Zach报复性地啃咬着Chris的嘴唇，他的牙齿磨蹭着Chris柔软的唇瓣再用舌尖舔过自己留下齿印的位置，他成功地让Chris在他的动作下发出破碎的呻吟，“Chris？”

“我不能说我不知道，”Chris呻吟一声，他将额头贴上了Zach的额头，那些圆润手指的暖热指腹温柔地抚摸过Zach的脸颊，“我太了解你，和你的老二了。但我不是想……我只是想告诉你这些，我喜欢和你一起的每分每秒。”

Zach看着眼前那双蓝色眼睛缓缓闭起，“Zach，我们的争吵，亲吻，拥抱，对话……太多太多了。”Chris轻声叹息，“……老实说，我对此全无头绪，我们为什么会这样？”

“我不知道，Chris，”Zach也跟着满足地叹息出声，他闭上眼睛磨蹭着Chris的额头，“我不知道……”

他们在沙发上拥抱着，硬挺的性器隔着布料磨蹭彼此。

Zach不知道那个疑问的答案，但他知道自己和Chris都不执着于此。

谁在乎它呢？他们已经在这里了，在第一次做爱的两年后的今天，在这个他们一起买下的房子里同居着的现在。

“嘿，你还在脸红吗？”

“……”

Zach和Chris一起坐在没有任何工作人员在的录音室内，盯着他们放在桌子上的三个金色奖杯。

Chris脸颊上的粉红色从三小时前他们的表演结束后就一直没有退下去过，“天啊，”Chris再一次说出这句话，Zach觉得自己应该有听到Chris在今晚说了上万遍了，但他还是下意识弯起嘴角笑了出来。“我真不敢相信——”

“因为？”

“年度制作，最佳舞曲制作和最佳舞曲专辑？”Chris抬起头，他湿润的蓝色眼睛看向Zach，“我们……”

“对，我们在一起三年了，对，我们赢了三个奖杯。”Zach笑着替张着嘴巴不知道说什么的Chris说完了那句话，他伸手揽住了身边的Chris的肩膀，两个人屁股下的写字台足够坚硬，它没有在两个大男人的动作下发出任何声响，“我们一起做到的。”他亲了亲Chris的耳朵。

“狗屎。”

“那听起来不太适合用在录音室里？”

Chris低头用双手的掌心按了按自己的眼睛，“操，狗屎，该死的，我可以说上一整天的脏话。……我们一起做到这些。”

“对。”

“操，”Chris揉了揉脸，他发出一声满足的叹息，“天啊，Zach。我不知道……我从来不知道……”

“好吧，我得说我也不知道我们能一起做到这步。我从来不知道我和你在一起会在未来做到些什么——”

“天啊，我感觉我能和你做到很多，虽然我不知道究竟会做到些什么……但我们会一起发现的？”

“我同意。”Zach在Chris的耳边笑起来。

“……我想骑你。”

Zach眨了眨眼睛，他的脸还埋在Chris的肩窝中，他可以对上帝发誓，他刚刚只是在普通地贴着自己的男友，而且他从来没想过在录音室里……操他的，他当然想过。

Chris刚将双手围上Zach的脖子Zach就立即揽住了Chris的腰身，他迫不及地渴望他们能够紧紧贴在一起，没有衣物隔在他们的肌肤之间，没有布料隔在他们的性器之间——

Zach闭上眼睛，他听到了很多——Chris和他因为性欲而开始急促的呼吸，他们的T恤摩擦着的声响，还有他们的皮带撞在一起的清脆声响。操，他甚至能清晰地听到自己的心跳声，它就像每次表演透过地板传递到Zach脚底的重低音那样清楚，他下意识伸手抚摸上Chris的脖颈。

他能感觉到Chris的心跳，就在他的指腹下。

操，他的大脑开始发热了。

Zach一点也不想让Chris离开他，就算他们想要在写字台上做爱而为此必须调整姿势也是一样，他们的嘴唇无法分开，他们粘连在一起就好像生来就该贴在一起，就算只有一秒的分离他们也无法忍受——

Zach的手指摩挲着将那些放在桌面上的纸张和水笔全部丢到了地上，连同那些挣扎间被他们扯下身的上衣和裤子还有皮带。

Chris的右手按在Zach的胸口施加力气，“躺下，Zach，”Chris急切地在他们的唾液和舌头之间好不容易说出几个清晰的词语，“让我骑你。”

Zach咬住Chris的下唇，他顺着Chris右手的动作让自己向后倒下，右手的手肘重重撞上了写字台的桌面，他根本来不及让大脑感觉到这些疼痛。他们正忙着品尝那些缠绕在一起的透明唾液和说出那些他们根本无法听清的破碎话语。

Chris弓着身体让自己爬上了结实的写字台，他的膝盖现在就跪在Zach的腰身两侧。Zach能感觉到，Chris的大腿内侧正紧紧贴着自己胯部，他们正不自觉地小心让彼此的性器互相磨蹭。

Zach低笑一声，他的手指顺着被牛仔裤包裹住的大腿缓缓向下抚摸，它们摸过Chris的小腿腿肚，“嘿，Chris，”

“什、什么？”

感谢上帝，Chris抬起头拉开两人脸蛋距离的动作让Zach终于能看清Chris的五官而不是只能看到他的眼睛了，Zach轻喘一声，“下一次我们在这里录歌，我就会想起你裸体骑我的样子了，操，我会硬的不行。”

Chris粉嫩的舌尖舔过自己的唇角，他俯下身将嘴唇贴近了Zach的下巴。Zach能感觉到Chris湿热的舌头自他的下巴缓缓向下舔去，它舔过他颤栗的喉结时他失控地发出了一声低吟。

“……那我们可以在其他的空房间里解决，Zach。”Chris红肿的嘴唇摩挲着Zach因为发出声音而颤抖着的声带和喉结，“我希望我没有……惊吓到你？”

Zach仰起头，他甚至主动让对方的嘴唇摩挲自己最脆弱的咽喉，“我更像是……被惊喜到了。”

Chris在Zach的喉结上落下一个亲吻。

Zach想要亲吻Chris的脸颊，啃咬的他喉结，抚摸他的腰腹，然后他会用他的阴茎顶弄Chris的身体，他们会一起射精——

Zach在Chris慢慢压低臀部的时候发出闷哼声，他感觉到Chris紧致温暖的内部正缓慢地将他硬挺的性器包裹起来。“操，”他咬紧牙关骂了一声，“操，Chris——”他的的十指不再是托住Chris的臀部，它们将自己的躯体深深陷入那光滑的臀肉内。

Chris的内壁饥渴地缠绕上他溢出前液的龟头，它在暖热中变得敏感而硬挺，Zach不想压抑住自己的低吼声，他张开嘴巴，“操，Chris，骑我，按你想要的那样——”

“Zach，你太大了……”Chris紧紧闭上那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，他眼角的那些细纹让Zach一时很难明白他究竟是感觉到快乐还是感觉到痛苦，“Zach，你——”Chris嘶哑着声音说出的话语没能说到最后，他抬起自己的屁股缓慢地让Zach的顶端滑过自己的内壁，他颤抖着发出一声低吟。“……你这个——”

“什么，Chris，你最好别在骑我的时候考验我的耐心——”

Chris喘息着低下脑袋，他睁开了蓝色眼睛直直看着Zach。Zach想起那次他们两个在小小的厕所隔间里，他们盯着彼此，就好像第一次看到对方的长相那样认真而幼稚地盯着彼此。

“……你这个……完美的男友。”Chris颤抖的嘴唇亲了亲Zach的鼻尖，Zach能感觉到Chris那些被快感操弄的无法自控地喘息吹拂在他的鼻尖上，“操……”他低喃着放松自己的肌肉，他缓慢地压低身体让甬道慢慢接受了Zach的阴茎。

“我爱死亲你的感觉了……”

Zach无法再忍受了，他的十指掐入Chris的臀肉内，他感受着他男友发出的那些细碎呜咽声重重将胯部撞上了Chris可爱的屁股。

Zach渴望自己能够感受到Chris的一切，包括他剧烈地插入Chris时他那声叫喊带来的声带的颤抖，他想要用指腹去感觉那一切，但他不能太贪心，他现在正忙着记录Chris臀肉的柔软。

Zach感觉到他的眼睛在发热，不，是他的大脑在发热——Zach驱动着自己的眼睛挪动，他看到Chris在他的戳刺下在他身上蜷缩起来，他垂下脑袋将鼻尖抵上Zach的鼻尖，那双蓝色的眼睛因为强烈的快感而紧紧闭了起来。

“Zach，该死的，我——是的，是的——”那些柔软的金色发丝扫过Zach发热的额头，Zach不知道自己性器的抽动究竟是为这距离的亲密还是为那些发丝扫过皮肤带来的酥痒——操他的，Zach不知道，他只知道他的老二爱死Chris了。

Chris微微侧过头将嘴唇再次贴上了Zach的，但他比起寻求亲吻更像是渴望和Zach紧贴在一起，他的嘴唇摩挲过Zach的嘴角，破碎的低喃从那红肿的唇瓣中溢出，“操，Zach，我爱你，我喜欢亲你的感觉，哈啊，是的，我爱——你——我爱你——”

Zach咬紧着自己口腔的内壁，他的手指会在Chris的屁股上留下红痕，或者是淤青？他感受到的东西太多，他根本没有任何多余的心力去控制自己的力道。

那些顺着紧贴在一起的肌肤融合在一起汗珠，那些Chris阴茎顶端溢出的前液，那些性器侵入和被包容的触感，那些无法分辨彼此的体温——那种感觉就像回到了酷暑的音乐节，他在那个瞬间只能感觉到自己和Chris的存在，除此之外的一切都是空白——

Zach的左手揪住了Chris脑后的发丝，他的五指粗鲁地蜷曲起来驱使着Chris挪动脑袋，“Chris，我也爱你，操，我爱你——你——”他的手指终于找到了正确的角度，他用力咬上了Chris的嘴唇，“你……Chris……”

Zach感觉自己所感知到的一切是那么的模糊，但却又如此清晰地被自己记录在了脑海中，他张开嘴巴缠上Chris主动舔弄上来的舌尖，他们交换着那些唾液和那些模糊的胡言乱语。

“哈——你尝起来就像香槟，Chris——”Zach喘息着，他的手指松开发丝，他的食指和中指缓慢地按揉着Chris的头皮向着前方挪动，汗珠在他的指腹下溢出再被它们擦去。

“那是——”Chris喘息着用那尖利的犬齿啮咬上Zach的嘴角，“你在颁奖典礼上喝掉了我的那杯，哈，你这个贪吃鬼。”Chris的双手包裹住Zach的脸，他在Zach每一次将性器撞入自己体内的时候将臀部压低，他让男友的性器深深插入自己的体内，就像每次Zach操他的时候那样深入。

“你在说，你自己吗？”Zach的右手拍了一下Chris的臀肉，就在他指腹留下的红痕上，“操，你的屁股咬住我了，贪吃鬼！”

“哈——你这，混蛋！”

Zach知道Chris那呼吸的方式和他挪动屁股的方式，他知道他们快要到了。他们的手指毫无节奏可言地揉捏着手指触碰到的地方，他们慌乱急促的呼吸，他们抽动着的性器——

Zach正和Chris赤身裸体地在工作室里做爱，但Zach感觉到了远比他们肌肤紧贴在一起的亲密更为炽热的爱意在他的大脑里乱窜。那远比Chris亲口对他说出的爱语和那些Zach钟爱的节奏更为特别。

Chris在Zach的身上颤抖着，Zach能感觉Chris的性器抽搐着将精液喷射在他的腹肌上，他的全身紧紧绷着，连同那吞咽着Zach阴茎的肌肉——Zach无法抑制住喉咙里的低吼，他掐着Chris的屁股挺动胯部，他近乎粗鲁地进出着那紧紧咬上他的内壁。

Zach射精的时候他只能想到那些毫无意义的呻吟，他猜他一定说了脏话，因为当他从射精的余韵中缓过神来的时候Chris正颤抖着将嘴唇贴着Zach的嘴角，低喃了一句，“操……”

“什么，你还想来第二回？”Zach说完轻咳了一下，他渴得可以干掉一瓶冰啤酒，“你还真是贪吃啊，Chris。”

Chris闭上了眼睛，Zach感觉到了，对方的眼睫毛就在刚刚扫过他的脸颊，该死的，Zach庆幸对方此刻和他距离近到自己看不到那一切，不然他肯定自己会恢复的很快。

“我正在想——”Chris的手指抚摸上Zach的耳朵，他圆润的手指玩弄着Zach软软的耳垂，“想一些……”

“嗯？”Zach闭上眼睛亲了亲Chris的眉毛，他考虑着他们可以回家再做一次，这一次他要缓慢地吻过Chris的全身，他做过这个上百次上千次，但他到现在还没腻，“告诉我，你在想什么，Chris？”

“我在想，下一次——我们一起拿到奖杯的样子。”Chris蹭了蹭Zach的嘴唇，“我无法停止去想象这一切……我猜我们还能做很多……我能想到的一切，之外的事情……”

Zach抱紧了Chris，他再次亲吻了Chris的眉毛，“是的，你和我，我们能做到……很多，我猜？等我们的巡演结束了，我们再一起出个专辑，为了后年的颁奖典礼，然后就像你一直希望的那样，你可以出个你自己的单曲……”

“我希望你当我的制作人。”

“好，我来当制作人……”Zach笑了一声，“如果你的单曲获奖了，又会是我们两个人一起上台。”

“不坏不是吗？”

“是啊，不坏。”结实的写字台让Zach和Chris都觉得不太舒服，但是他们都不在意，他们眯起眼睛，将嘴唇贴在一起，他们轻声说着那些打算一起做到的一切。

“你真是——”Chris坐在木制的高椅上，Zach努力让自己的视线不往对方光裸的脚踝上瞄去，但他也不能看Chris的脸，这样他就会瞄到对方光裸的上半身，操，他更不可能看对方穿着牛仔裤的下半身。他们正在工作——

“嘿，地球呼叫Zach？”

“什么？”Zach瞄向自己的右侧，他试着让注意力全部集中在那个正在调整灯光的男性身上。

“《BODY》——”Chris低声笑起来，“听起来真够露骨的。”

Zach在巡演结束后如他自己计划的那样开始筹备起新的专辑，Chris再一次成为了他新专辑里合作最多的歌手。和上一张专辑一样，他需要在新专辑发行之前出一张单曲。而他们现在正在拍摄新单曲的封面。

按照摄影师的构思是Zach会站在地上背对镜头，而Chris则会坐在Zach背后的木制高椅上面对着镜头的右侧，他们会赤裸着上身，下身则穿同一款式的牛仔裤。

Chris在听了摄影师的主意和解说后露出了一脸不知道该是高兴还是困惑的奇怪表情，Zach在那瞬间失礼地对着Chris笑出了声。

“连封面也那么露骨。”现在Chris坐在木椅上，脚踩着椅子的支撑轻笑，“我现在的心情就像——你正拿着我们的结婚照，炫耀给所有认识我们或者不认识我们的人看。”

“你知道，”Zach转过身，按照摄影师的指示那样背对着镜头，“我得说这张单曲封面的有一部分原因真的就是这样，我迫不及待地希望所有人都能知道我有一个不管是身体还是大脑都棒极了的男友。”

“……嘿，你在害羞吗？Zach？”Chris笑着碰了碰Zach赤裸的手臂，“你的耳朵全红了。”

“什么，你对你男友的红耳朵有意见吗？”

“不，完全没有。”Chris笑着回答，“非常公平，毕竟我的耳朵也在……发红。”

Zach看着用作背景的白布叹息一声，无比满足地，“……我真的，等不及了。”

“什么，一年后的颁奖典礼吗？”

“对，还有我们一起拿到奖杯后的火辣性爱。”

“自恋狂，哈？”Chris的肩膀碰到了Zach的脊背，它轻轻蹭了蹭Zach的肌肤，“噢……你说的我也迫不及待了。”Chris的左手手指摸上了Zach的右手，他的指腹顺着皮肤纹路抚摸过Zach的掌心。

“我们会一起拿奖，Chris，”Zach笑着握住了Chris的左手，“我爱你。”

Chris笑着回握了Zach的右手，“我知道我们会一起做到——我也爱你，Zach。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推特和INS真的是很方便不是吗:D  
> 关于结尾DJ Gray打算出的新单曲《BODY》，昨天和基友比比和阿噗一起分享了新单曲的大概歌词，类似于：Kiss your cheek, bite your neck, we come together之类污污的台词，对，分级就和这篇文一样的分级。  
> 我甚至还想了想MV大概的画面。  
> Chris在MV里就会裸着上身只穿牛仔裤面对着镜头右侧坐在那个木制高椅上，整个画面是黑白的。然后就会慢慢拉近镜头，然后Chris就会在音乐开始后唱歌，然后就会出现DJ Gray友情只出演双手的手指，抚摸Chris的脸和头发，然后抚摸到脸颊的时候Chris就会闭上眼睛。  
> 再睁眼就是开始副歌部分，Chris会睁开眼睛，而整个画面只有Chris的眼睛是蓝色，其他仍然是黑白。  
> 然后Chris就会往后倒，从椅子上掉下来，唱高潮部分，大概慢镜头的感觉。快摔到地上的时候地面变成了海洋，当然还是地板颜色的海洋，然后镜头进入海面下，Chris会慢慢沉下去，而Zach会从后面抱住Chris，进入海面整个画面就会变成彩色的。  
> 结尾就是Chris和Zach保持赤裸上身只穿着牛仔裤的样子在海滩上醒来，然后会特写Chris慢慢睁开蓝色眼睛的样子，眨眨眼睛看着身下慢慢转醒的Zach，然后他们就会亲吻。  
> 大概这种感觉。  
> 说实话并不会用上我仍然都构想了一遍。  
> 写得非常开心的一篇傻白甜，谢谢你们看到这里:)


End file.
